


Backstage Delight

by Pandora_X



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, I felt like posting again after reading through some of my first SIX fics back in July, Jane the wine mom, Kisses, Lot of kisses ;), Spicy, and thus this was shown to the world uwu, aramour, hahah, nah not really, six - Freeform, soft?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_X/pseuds/Pandora_X
Summary: Jane Seymour decides to steal a few sips of wine before she and her fellow Queens do a meet-and-greet with their lovely fans. A few moments later, Catalina de Aragón saunters in by surprise. And in no time, they get a little comfortable.Unfortunately for them, however, before they could get too comfortable, unexpected company rushes through the door.
Relationships: Catalina de Aragon/Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Backstage Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second SIX thingy written back in early July heheh
> 
> Moral of the story? Lock your doors.

At last, the show had come to an end.

When the lights had dimmed and the confetti had fallen from the air, the Queens of **SIX** had taken a final bow and sauntered off stage. It was another show executed. The cycle would repeat again as another show would be hosted tomorrow night.

Backstage, Jane Seymour lingered in her dressing room. Fatigued by their performance, she exhaled as she strolled over to the grand dresser. Slumping down into the chair, she gazed blankly at her reflection. She pulled a couple of faces, checking if there was something wrong with her makeup. In around thirty minutes time, the Queens would gather again in the Musical lobby to do a meet-and-greet with the fans.

It was always Jane's favourite part of the day; there were so many lovely fans out there. Each Queen had their fair share of fans and would usually be dragged off in separate directions. Jane didn't mind it; she thought that her fans- in particular- were the sweetest ones.

Hence why, right now she wanted to look her best.

However, that was not the only thing she was excited about. _Not even close_. With an enlightened hum, the third Queen stood back up and angled to the left. Upon reaching the mini-fridge, Jane pulled the handle and fished out a bottle of wine: _Coteaux de l'Aubance_. This time, a satisfied hum produced from her as she pulled out a wine glass for herself. Softly, the fridge door sealed and she made her way back to the dresser. When she placed the glass down, Jane popped the lid off and gracefully poured it about halfway. Eased, she placed the wine bottle down and gave the glass of wine a swirl before taking a sip.

Immediately, the sweetness of it filled her mouth and had relaxed every part of her. It had the right amount of sweetness and bitterness that satisfied the Queen. Inviting herself for another sip, she sank back into her chair with a warm sigh. For a moment, she inspected the white wine with pleased eyes. Every bottle she had was directly imported from France which really met the authentic standards that she was after. Jane was usually the easiest of the Queens to find a holiday gift for- be it her birthday, Valentine's or Christmas. Wine was the most obvious choice as they all knew that Jane had a very soft spot for wine; however, the Queens had to be careful because, although Jane loved wine, she was very particular with her choices. For instance, if one of the Queens brought her a red wine- which was normally Catherine 'Cathy' Parr or Katherine 'Kitty' Howard- Jane wouldn't be as willing to drink it if someone had brought her a white wine- which was usually Catalina de Aragón or Anne Boleyn most of the time. Of course, she never showed any bias in front of them; she always made sure to appear as equally grateful for every gift.

Stealing another sip, she propped herself up and narrowed her eyes at her reflection. When she placed the glass down, the Queen hoisted herself up by pressing her hands against the desk and neared the mirror.

Jane cringed.

Her mascara looked very crumbly. Bits of it had already peppered beneath her lower eyelid and left faint prints. The lights on the stage made it very hot and most likely dried up her mascara. The third Queen wasn't alone though.

For example, her older cousin, Anne, was very particular with her makeup. Whenever they took that two-minute break between her song and _Haus Of Holbein_ , Anne would stumble to a mirror to wipe off a lipstick smudge or double up her eyeliner or apply a few puffs of blush. It was the fault of the lighting, _they had agreed on_ , because it produced as much heat as it did light and slowly melted their makeup.

As Jane picked up a cotton pad dipped in makeup remover, she recalled the memory of Anne panicking earlier on because she couldn't find her eyeliner. Being herself, the second Queen _refused_ to go on stage without looking presentable. Backstage, Jane helped her cousin find her makeup pouch with Catalina scolding Anne for being so careless. As well as this, Jane recalled Kitty waving her arms from the side of the stage to get Anna von Kleve's attention. She did all sort of actions like pretending to apply blush or lipstick while curling her fingers into tight fists to mimic the space buns of the second Queen. Somewhat understanding, Anna and the Ladies-In-Waiting improvised to keep the audience engaged. But, thankfully, Cathy managed to resolve the issue by handing her own eyeliner to the Anne in the end.

The memory made her giggle.

After taking a quick sip of wine, the third Queen began to wipe off her mascara. It didn't take her long as there were only crumbs of dried-up mascara left. Batting her eyelashes, she threw the cotton pad into the bin and reached for her mascara. One by one, she analysed the label of each tube before finding the correct one. Unscrewing the lid- _of course, after savouring another sip_ \- she stroked the brush of the mascara wand beneath her eyelashes to reapply.

On the contrary, as the Queen was so focused on reapplying and handling her wine glass, she hadn't noticed the other figure stroll in.

The golden Queen grinned at the sight of Jane, folding her arms as she rested against the closed door. "Buenas tardes, mi amada."

Taken aback, Jane violently coughed as the wine went down the wrong way. At the same time, when her eyes were forced to closed, her mascara wand smudged down her cheek a little: poking her eye in the process. Slamming the glass down, she winced her irritated eye closed and spun around to meet the eyes of the Queen responsible. "Oh, _mon Dieu,_ _Catalina_!! Ow!" She gritted her teeth, compelling to open her eye to try and relax it. Rather sympathetic, the first Queen winced too and made a teeth-sucking noise.

" _Ay_! Sorry! I'm sorry!"

Noticing how she had snapped, Jane bit her tongue and relieved from the stinging. She paced her breathing, eventually relaxing herself. "It's okay...I'm okay...It's fine...I'm fine." Mind put to ease, she inhaled and exhaled. Upon opening her eyes, she considered the situation. Her left eye was alright but her right eye...was a completely different story. There was a dark, thick, messy streak smeared downwards. The frown returned. "Oh, Lina, you made me mess up!" Quickly taking another moist cotton pad, she immediately began to wipe it off. This time, Catalina chuckled.

"I said I was sorry." The first Queen caught her beloved's eyes, receiving a soft look.

"Yes, I know. Don't worry." With a final stroke, the smudge was gone and she tossed the ruined cotton pad away. Swivering her body around so that her lower back pressed against the dresser, she raised a perfect eyebrow. "There is such a thing called _knocking_." A hint of playfulness coloured her tone, somewhat diverting from the tension she created.

Catalina caught on and scoffed in the same manner. "I don't see the point if you're just going to invite me in." Now with the wine glass in her grasp, Jane pressed her lips to the rim.

"I could have been naked." Then, took a small sip as the other's expression grew into a gentle smirk.

"Nothing I haven't already seen, hermosa."

By the time Catalina snickered softly, Jane rolled her eyes: unable to suppress an amused look. As a light blush roamed her cheek, the first Queen regarded her fondly.

"After every show, why is it always _wine_ you fall back on?" Another smug look moulded her expression.

In response, Jane huffed and raised up after taking another sip. "If you knew me, my angel, you would be fully aware that I think that wine is such a wonderful delicacy that must be appreciated by everyone. _Although_..." then, she muttered something in tongues. By that, the Spaniard hummed and nodded slowly. Truthfully, she didn't understand what Jane had said but knew that it was probably a playful remark as she had heard her name. When the third Queen flicked her gaze up, she caught Catalina's golden eyes. Delicately, she stood from the dresser and slowly trailed over to where the other was. As she did, the Queen wore an enticing smile. "Might I interest you in a glass, my Lina?" Then, of course, treating herself with a long sip.

Pulling her lips into a sideways frown, the first Queen shook her head. "Jane, you know that I don't usually–"

Catalina was cut short when she felt a pair of soft, damp lips brush against her own for a couple of moments. Her beloved stood up on her tiptoes and presented her with a chaste kiss. It wasn't long before Jane leaned back from her just as the other was going to return the gesture. Dazed, she stared wide-eyed at her before finding her senses again.

As soon as Catalina ran her tongue over her own bottom lip, she slowly nodded as her expression formed that gentle smirk again. " _But_ , I guess I can make an exception this one time." When Jane's ocean eyes lit up, she snickered.

"Good choice," she said as she motioned her beloved to follow her.

"Thanks for the sample."

"Any time, my Lina."

Catalina trailed behind the third Queen and came to a halt in front of the dresser. Once Jane rose up from the mini-fridge near the side, she placed the pair of wine glasses on the desk. Elegantly picking up the bottle, she poured fair amounts into each glass. The first Queen watched her- affection in her eyes. As soon as she was done, she swapped her hold onto the glasses in each hand. Presenting her the new one, the Queen took it and gave it a gentle swirl. Doing the same for her own, the other giggled. By that, their glasses clinked and they took their first sip. Catalina, not exactly fond of wine, cringed a little at the flavour. It was a little overwhelming but wasn't so much when she stole another sip. The after-taste was something else; it was... _sour_. 

Regarding her beloved, Jane giggled again and took another sip. "Don't look so upset, Lina."

"Mmh..." Catalina glanced into the clear liquid with a dissatisfied look, "...it doesn't taste as it does on your lips, my love," she whined, giving the tincture a little swirl again.

"Well, maybe you should consider drinking wine more often with me," her beloved teased, leaning on her side against the dresser. "You're clearly missing out on such a savoury delight."

The first Queen mumbled, flicking her eyes up to meet Jane's. It was distinct that her pupils had somewhat dilated. The shimmer in her azure eyes stood out to her more- enticing her without hesitation. It was as if they spoke to her. It made the Spaniard's heart thump. Catalina licked her bottom lip again, eager to taste the sweetness of Jane's lips again.

Purposefully, the third Queen angled her head slightly so that her eyes glowed in the light. Regardless, the pupils remained dilated, surrounded by an azure pool. Her beloved's breath broke, appearing captivated. With a raised eyebrow, Jane took a final sip and placed her glass down.

Tearing her eyes from the pair of gleaming golden ones, she gazed into the mirror. Then, she began to apply mascara again before something went wrong. She took care this time, gripping the wand a little tighter. In the reflection, she considered Catalina wade over behind her.

A pair of arms slipped around her waist as a weight fell upon her shoulder. Unbothered, she pulled the wand from her eye and blinked a couple of times. Deciding to put a bit more, she exhaled through her nose. When she had, she felt something smooth paint along her neck.

"I think your lashes look perfect without the mascara, mi amor." Again, Catalina kissed her neck.

With a hum, Jane placed the mascara wand down and blinked her eyes again. "It doesn't hurt to touch up, chérie. Ask Anne. I'm sure she knows all about that..." For a second, the Queen's breath hitched when the pair of lips continued at her neck.

Gazing through half hooded eyes, she glanced at the mirror. A clement murmur released from her. Blissfully, her head rolled to the left as Catalina proceeded further forward. Jane felt her teeth run along her delicate skin, nipping at the areas that made her want to drop to her knees. Her back was now straight, pressing against the Queen who stood behind her. By nature, her right hand raised to frame the other's head. It had invited her more, sucking at patches of skin that made her beloved tenderly cry out. Her fingers loosely tangled into the perfect curls of the first Queen. Sweatdropped, she bit her lower lip when Catalina came to a gradual halt near the dip before her collarbone.

Evidently restoring her breath, Jane released her hold from the other's hair and cupped her cheek while staring into the mirror. Catalina, too, stared at their reflection with zealous eyes. "I...think we should get going, Lina," Jane suggested, spinning around to face the true embodiment of her beloved. In response, the other blinked slowly.

"I'm sure we can spare a _few minutes_ , my sweet dove." Gracefully running a finger down the side of the third Queen's face, Catalina received an affectionate look. Her face fell into her touch, holding her wrist with a soft purr.

"But, what about the other Queens?"

"What about them?"

"And what about the backstage meet-and-greet with the fans?"

"There's four out of the six Queens available. I'm sure they won't mind."

"But, what about _your_ share of fans? I'm sure you have the biggest handful yet."

"Don't I already have my number one fan here?"

"You're being _selfish_ , Catalina."

" _Selfish_?" Catalina tutted beneath her breath- considering how close the pair of them had become. "I'm anything but that, my sweet dove. Besides, it's not _selfishness_. I'm being... _considerate_. What could be more important than you?" Restricting her from moving, one hand was placed to the left of her upon the desk while the other gracefully held her chin.

Jane resistively gazed into her daring eyes, upholding an impudent look. "Help me out here: is that _really you_ or is that the wine getting to your _lightweight head_?" Both of her palms held the edge of the desk when Catalina giggled.

"As far as I'm concerned, it's really me. I'm not one to get drunk easily." As soon as Jane elegantly laughed, she took it as an opportunity to sneak a kiss in.

Her lips landed onto her cheek, slowly making its way to the Queen's soft lips.

Nonetheless, before she could, the other blocked her lips from hers with a set of fingers. Reeling back, Catalina was about to protest. But, when Jane held a finger up to signal her to wait, the third Queen took a slow drink from her glass. Luckily for her, the wine that she bought out wasn't so strong so that it made her easily drunk. However, it didn't stop her from growing a little hot and... _excited_.

Placing the glass down, a throaty purr liberated from her lips. " _Okay, now I'm yours_." By that, she grabbed her shoulders and smacked her lips to hers.

Immediately, a gentle moan was produced when Catalina found the means to return the gesture. She had always known Jane to be a sweet and gentle Queen, but as well as that, she was fully aware that Jane could be very passionate and playful at times whenever she pleased. Knotting her fingers into the blonde locks of hair, the first Queen murmured when she felt a pair of hands graze along her body. The desk rattled slightly, shaking whatever what sat upon it.

Catalina exhaled shakily, feeling herself melt with how Jane handled her. Her tongue brushed against the other's lips- tasting that luscious flavour she had tasted before. Naturally, her hands scaled down the other's body to find her legs. However, as her fingers brushed the Queen's leg, she felt a force push her back.

Taken aback, the first Queen stumbled onto the cushioned chair. Collecting her bearings, she began to process what had just happened. On the contrary, she listened to her own heart jump when the third Queen straddled her lap. Her breath hitched, totally _allured_.

Tucking hair behind her ear, Jane sighed delicately and slid one arm along her shoulder. Enraptured, Catalina's jaw dropped a little. Considering this, her beloved smugly smiled and beckoned herself closer. " _Don't look so upset, Lina_ ," she cooed softly. Before long, Jane took her face and kissed her again.

Her kiss was unusually fierce. And Catalina lived for it. Quickly stitching her hands down her body, she shakily exhaled. Upon her chest, she felt Jane's hands press against her. They brushed boldly down her neckline, drawing her fingers over her chest. A solace moan escaped her lips- sending a stroke of heat across her face. The third Queen seemed to have noticed it so she repeated the motion again with a little more pressure.

Automatically falling into her touch, Catalina moaned again. Flushed, she locked her fingers into the blonde hair again and pulled her back roughly and only so far that their lips barely grazed.

"And you implied that _I_ was the desperate one," she whispered in a husky voice- naturally kissing her sweet lips again.

Tearing back with a thin line connecting from their bottom lip, Jane cradled her lover's face. "You know that I'm _very_ flexible, my Lina." Her sentence sounded more seductive that it should have. It made the first Queen's head spin, surveying through the endless things that she wanted to do to Jane. _That was enough_.

Catalina managed a captivated look. " _I'll have you know, my love, that it is_ my _job to send you off into a world of bliss,_ " she growled softly, giving the blonde another zealous tug. " _All you have to do is let me do the work, mi amor_." Jane gasped in surprise, feeling the Spaniard bite down her neck in a predatory manner. A guilty moan had left the Queen's lips, causing her cheeks to burn.

"Oh, _Lina_..." Jane breathed, eyebrows furrowing in evident delight.

Catalina snickered, licking over the places she had bitten. The Queen's neck faintly glistened in the golden light, making her beloved purr in satisfaction. Resuming up her neck, her hands released grip on her hair and caressed Jane's heavenly body. As soon as her lips touched the tip of the other's, Jane grabbed her face and desperately kissed her. Catalina hummed into it, cupping her face in return. However, her hands sank again, giving her torso a playful squeeze. The third Queen gasped, unexpecting the sudden movement. Her body raised a little higher but was only weighed down by Catalina's hands. Once again, Jane's hands returned to trace the outline of her neckline. She fiddled with the several chain necklaces, moaning softly when her beloved's palms swept over her own chest.

With a heavy sigh, the Queen decided to try something else. While her hands grasped Catalina's shoulders, Jane caught her lower lip between her teeth and tugged it gently. Upon hearing Catalina's breath break, she immediately began to pepper slow, generous kisses between her cheek and jawline. Catalina muttered something in tongues, allowing her hands to fondle her torso again. As her face heated, the third Queen displaced her hands along the curve of her neck.

Unaware of it, the first Queen's hands snaked behind her back. Firstly, she found the clip of her collar and released it. Then, her fingers curled around the small ribbon and pulled it. Quicker than expected, the ribbon collapsed into two, simple strips either side. With ease, she swiftly dragged the hidden zip down her back.

Jane seemed to have noticed, coming to an abrupt halt with a coy gasp. Her hands flew up to her own chest, holding the dress up the front when she felt a sudden coolness on her back. Her hands plastered over her front, holding her dress up. " _L-Lina_ ," she breathed, blushing darkly. Her beloved chuckled, desire building in her eyes.

Without a word, Catalina only placed a hand on Jane's shoulder and brought her into a kiss. Obliged, her body responded. Jane pressed against her in hope to keep her dress up. The black sleeves had dropped down her arms, falling down to her elbows. Determined to keep them up, she proceeded to hoist them up. At the same time, she smoothly pried Catalina's hands from her.

Well, she _tried_.

It was hard enough to not let go, let alone having her beloved bite down her neck and gently displacing her own grip elsewhere.

"I-I believe I was correct, by the way," whispered Jane, hanging her head back in bliss as she felt her lips feather across her collarbone. Catalina hummed in question. Jane gulped. "You're more eager than I am."

"Perhaps," purred she, pausing for a second under her chin. "Maybe I just miss you so much that I want to remind you how much I love you." They shared a tender giggle. " _And I love you so much, Jane_."

With her own throaty purr, the third Queen blushed and let her hands loosen a little. " _And I love you dearly, my Lina_ ," she confessed, completely releasing hold of her dress and attaching her upper body against her beloved's frame. Their noses touched, prompting one of them to nuzzle the other.

A soft giggle sounded in the air before their lips passionately reunited again. By nature, Catalina's hands began to scale down to her legs. She traced her fingers from the other's knees to draw up her thighs beneath her dress. Smoothly, her touch drew tame circles, edging towards her inner thigh. Jane responded to her touch- a sound crossing between a giggle and a gasp heard. " _May I_?" Catalina whispered sweetly against her lips. Due to her modesty, her beloved giggled.

" _You may._ " 

However, before anything else could happen, _someone had barged through the unlocked door._

" _Helllo_ , sisters who married the same mister!! Cathy and Anna wanted us to– _Oh, my God_!!" 

The couple were forced to part and stare into the eyes of the beheaded Queens. Anne and Kitty stood at the doorway: with the pair of them having their hands slapped over their own eyes with a burning face. "Why doesn't anyone have the decency to knock?" Jane blankly asked- gently smoothing the curve of Catalina's neck.

"A-Ack!! _Sorry_! _Sorry_!!" Kitty apologized, shaking her head in shame.

Anne puffed her cheeks up, pulling her lips into a disturbed frown. "You guys didn't have the decency to _lock the bloody door_?!" Anne shook her head and produced a teeth-sucking noise. "Aahh, _mon Dieu_!!" 

"Oh, for goodness sake," Catalina spoke up, making an exasperated gesture although it didn't do much justice as Jane still straddled her lap. "What do you two want?!" 

"Annie and Cathy told us to tell you to meet us in the lobby in five minutes because the backstage doors will open soon so we can meet the fans but we didn't find you in your own dressing room so we figured that you'd be with Jane and here we are, I guess, hah..." Kitty said in a rush- eyes still covered with her hands.

"But, clearly you two seem to have more _important_ things to do." Anne retorted, huffing a little. "You couldn't have waited until we got home with lockable doors?" Resting against the door frame, she puffed her hot cheeks again.

"Well, try stopping Lina when she's an expert at persuading." Jane smirked slightly. "Especially, when she's so good at–"

" _Ookay_ , nous n'avons pas besoin de détails, Jane!" Anne groaned- using one hand to aimlessly grasp Kitty's hand. "Anyway, be there in less than five. Let's go, Kitkat." However, before they could go, Kitty spoke up.

"Wait! Just one question." Raising her index finger, the fifth Queen paused for second with the other hand still over her eyes. "Whenever you two do... _the birds and the bees_..." she cleared her throat once, "...is Ari always on the bottom?"

The couple reacted in different ways: Jane was unable to hold in a giggle whereas Catalina furiously blushed. " _Now, wait a second_ –"

"Actually, yeah," the second Queen kicked in, placing a hand on her hip with the other still over her eyes. "Aragon, babe, I had so much faith in you! But, no!" Making a gesture with her vacant hand, she scoffed softly. "Big bad Catalina turns out to be an actual _bottom_! _God, if only I had my phone_ –"

" _Anne Boleyn_!!" Catalina barked- sweat rolling down her head.

"Okay, okay, okay!!" Kitty quickly urged, beginning to retrace her steps while grabbing Anne in the process. "See you in a few!!" Although they had vanished, their conversation was still fairly audible.

" _Oh, my God, but, like, can you believe that? High and mighty Catherine of Aragon_?"

The fifth Queen laughed. " _Looks like it proves the theory that only Jane gets beneath that layer_."

"Right, that's it–" Catalina sat up, leaning over towards the opened door– "¡ _Voy a decapitarlos a los dos nuevamente si no se han ido_!" she snapped, earning a pair of shrieks in the distance. Her heart pounded heavily, as though she was scarred by the event. Mindfully, Catalina scoffed; it was jokes on her- the cousins were probably the ones who were scarred.

Reeling her gaze back from the door was Jane's comforting touch. Without a word, her lips brushed hers in a chaste movement. Then, she sat up while twirling the other's dark curls around her fingers. "I think that's our cue to stop." The third Queen giggled tenderly, nuzzling her nose to Catalina's cheek. "And don't worry, they are yet to see how you really are in bed." She peaked her tongue out.

The Spaniard scoffed this time. "I cannot believe the nerve of those two." As she spoke, her beloved's lips blotted small kisses along her jawline. Catalina sighed warmly, caressing her hips. "But, I suppose they're right." With her nod, first Jane slid off with Catalina standing up after. Stumbling a little, Jane blushed. The first Queen seemed to have noticed and offered a playful look. "Uh-oh, someone's going to have trouble weaving through crowds." Bashfully rolling her eyes, the other faced the mirror and examined her reflection for any imperfections.

However, as soon as she had, Jane almost screamed. " _Catalina, what on earth do you call that_?!"

Eyes landing on the forming dark marks peppered along her collarbone, Catalina snickered and smirked. "... _Love bites_?"

"You better _pray_ that this foundation works," she almost threatened, already patting her fingers over the marks to cover it up with the make-up. Her beloved laughed out while Jane rolled her eyes. Once she was done, she tidied the smears up and glanced into t her mirror. It was faint, but covered up enough. "It'll do." Moving her hair to her front, she exposed her back. Her eyes locked with hers. "Redeem yourself and zip me up?" Quicker than anything, she padded over. Hands on her hips, Catalina moved to her ear and smiled softly.

"With pleasure." Taking the zip, she began to pull it up. It effortlessly slid north but the Queen took her time with it. As it reached the small of her back, she placed kisses on top before it reached its place. Clipping the top secure, she somewhat frowned when she took the two ribbons. "Well, thanks to that disruption, the Queens are going to think that I'm not as high and mighty as I am."

Jane giggled, running her fingers through her own hair when her eyes landed on the forgotten wine glass. "Oh, don't fret, my Lina." Reaching for it, her grin broadened. "Though, I'm glad that they caught us like that. It would've been even more embarrassing if you were on top, don't you think, Lina? In fact, I'm pretty sure you would've pinned me down at some point anyway, hmm?" By that, she took a small sip of wine.

Finished with the bow, Catalina smirked and perched her chin upon the other's shoulder. "Perhaps," she said in a low tone.

"That's what I thought," Jane replied- finishing the last gulp of wine before placing it down. Flattening her dress, she spun around to meet her eyes. With that, she brought her hands up to fix the other's necklaces and flatten the creases. "Alright, ready to go?"

"I would say yes but I'm not sure if we can show our faces to them," Catalina teased- pulling her expression into a playful sneer.

"Don't look so afraid, Lina," Jane teased back, shaking her head a little. "You are the... _big, bad_ Catalina the others are terrified of, yes? And, don't mind my cousins. They can't really do much unless they want you to to beat them up."

Mused, her eyebrow raised. "Mmh...I suppose. Guess we'll just have to see what happens." Cupping her face, she pressed a kiss to Jane's lips once. "Come on, we should head over now before things get out of hand again." Offering her an arm, the third Queen gladly accepted with a chortle.

"I suppose you're right," she replied. "Let's go," what she had said before the couple strolled out the dressing room together. And remembered to lock it.

 **End**.


End file.
